Teen Vengeance
by Moonlighthowlingpup
Summary: It's time for us to make our mark on the world. We're tired of living in our parents shadows. A genius, a engineered being, an assassin, a archer, the future leader of Wakanda, a giant mass of rage, and one god will meet in ... .. detention?
1. Intro

Chapter 1: Intro

Malibu, California

"Ember, come here." Tony said to me from the kitchen as I passed by to get to the back yard. "What'cha want this time, I ain't getting rid of the traps." I said adamantly with a glare as I let luci out for the bathroom. "No, sending you off to bordering school. Pepper will drop you off, have fun. I have work to do." He said taking a sip of his coffee as he looked over the shield files agent Coulson gave him, I just shrugged at him. "I'm taking the dog." I said before walking away with a cinnamon bun on the table. "And the cinnamon buns." Before grabbing the whole plate and heading to my room with my dog.

Helicarrier, Bridge

"ALLINE! Get your ass in here now!" Nick fury yelled at me to get into the Bridge. "I'm sending you off to bordering school." He said pointing at me as I snarled at him. "Agent hill send her to the shield boarding school." I just used my middle claw to flick him off before heading to my room.

Washington D.C., White house

"Sir, the Russian assassin is here." A bodyguard said to the president of America, "Well send her in, Hamilton." The president said as he set down some papers and sets down his reading glasses. "Uh, Mr. President she's already in here." Hamilton says as he points behind the president. "_Mr. President it is an honor to finally meet you_." I said in a deep Russian accent as I bowed my head respectfully with my hands handcuffed. "Valentina Alexandrei, exactly why did you infiltrate the American border?" He said, intrigued. "_Tis vacation, I was only born to be spy; don't worry I am not spy_." "Well, Miss Alexandrei, would you like to be one?" "_An honor, sir_." Bowing my head once again, our eyes met in a silent agreement. "Great, you start school tomorrow. Rest up. You'll be under the utmost tightest security, the first suspicious act detected and your head is gone." I felt my head tilt to one side as a confused look wiggled across my brow. "_School_?"

Upstate New York

"Sophie, I'm sending you to boarding school; go pack your stuff." Sophie's Uncle said to her. "Sigh. Fine Uncle Clint."

Wakanda, Africa

"Kango, I'm sending you abroad to study other cultures. Make me proud son." T'challa said. "Yes Father."

Shield Helicarrier, Lab

"Brock, I'm sending you off to a shield boarding school in Arkansas; Become a Doctor." Bruce said to his son. "Uh I'll try." Was all his son responded with.

Asgard

"As the only son of Thor, I am sending you off to learn of Midgard. Make us proud, grandson." Odin said in his booming voice. "Do I get any say in this?" His grandson asked. "No!"


	2. A meeting in detention

Chapter 2: A meeting in detention

Ember's Pov

"Bye pepper, keep him out of trouble for me." I said flipping up my black hoodie as I plug in my ear buds. "Will do and keep yourself out of trouble." I raise my hand in goodbye as I walk away only to walk behind the school to spray my name in cherry red on the wall. I whistle as I walked away innocently, "Ms. Stark follow me to detention." I heard someone say to me as I walked by. "Damn, I at least thought I'd be able to get to my first period first." I said before following him to detention.

I sat down in the middle of detention with six other kids. All of a sudden Nick fury shows up trying to be a bad ass. "Alright why all are you here, stark's kid shut up I already know!" He's yells at us; I stand up and point at him. "Hey it's a fucking free country, where is my right to free speech! Why am I the only one discriminated against?" I yelled at him crossing my arms on my chest. "Because your stark's kid, Starklet!" He yelled right back at me, I think he even spit a little.

"Shut up Nick Furry." I said right back, before sitting down and glaring at him. "Now that that's done, stark's kid, captain Americas kid, black panther's kid, hulk's kid and Thor's kid; but who the fuck are you two." He said pointing at the short girl with a brown bob and tall girl with dark red braids in pony tail and bandana pushing her hair back. "Starklet?" he looks at me like I'm supposed to know. "How the fuck am I supposed to know if you don't, Nick furry." I say condescendingly

"_Valentina , sir_ ." The tall girl said in her deep Russian accent as I looked at her. "Why are you here?" Nick furry said in his booming voice. "_My skirt is to short and my legs are too long_." Valentina said innocently. "Then get the fuck out, that's discrimination!" I put in ear plugs, so I didn't have to him yell again. "Wait we have Thor's kid, is that the kid sitting depressingly in the corner like a bitch." I said after taking out the ear plugs, pointing at the depressing bullshit in the corner. "I'm not a bitch." He said standing up looking at us. "Bitch." I repeated at him, he just turned away and sat the corner and made rain clouds. "Starklet shut the fuck up. So why are you all here?"

"Well I'm sure you already know furry." I said with a shrug. "Aline rogers." Nick fury said. "I slashed her name on the wall; she was trying to take my territory." A girl with light blonde hair and one dead eye said while glaring at me. "Wait she's related to Captain America, please say she isn't." I heard agent Coulson say as he walked into the room. "Perhaps." She said before trying to leave nick furry just dragged her back to her chair. "Black panther's son Kango." I saw a shadow step away from the wall and smirk. "He tried to go into the girl's bathroom, sir." Agent Coulson says to Nick furry.

"Alright now who is this girl." He said pointing at the short girl with a brown bob. "I got dragged along with ember to detention and I'm Hawkeye's niece." She said; I just looked back at her with a What-the-fuck-face. "Hulk's kid you smashed shit up." He said looking at a kid with dark brown hair. "Thor's kid why the fuck are you here!" he yelled and once again I put the ear plugs back in, only to take them out to hear a soft spoken voice. "I didn't want to go to class, sir."

"Why the fuck is the Russian still here!" He yelled. "_I have not been given my schedule yet_." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Everyone here doesn't have their schedules, nick furry." I said looking up from my doodles. "Oh and how would you know Starklet?" he said vilifyingly "Because if we did do you think we would still be here." I said audaciously.

"Here are your schedules." Said agent Coulson as he passed out our schedule to each of us. "Thanks phil." I said taking my schedule before passing him on the way to the door. "Here Val, can I call you Val?" I said to Valentina in hallway as I give her my schedule and take hers. "Ap, ap, ap, remedial English, combat, combat, combat, combat. Why the remedial English? Why do you have so many combat classes are you bad at it?" I asked my curiosity spiking. "_I'm Russian and you can always be better at it_." She said to me with her blank stare. "Ok then and we have a lot of same classes together." I said as an afterthought.

"_I look forward to it then_."


	3. An arachnid defeat

Chapter 3: An arachnid defeat

Ember's pov

I walked to my last class of the day dreading it the whole enter way. "Alright kids listen up I am agent Romanov. I will not go easy on you, now each of you come at me one of a time." Agent Romanov said in a cold voice, I just stood at the very back of the gym. After about three minutes everyone except Val and me were on the ground moaning in pain at fractured bones. "Valentina, what the hell are you doing here; I haven't seen you since Budapest." Agent Romanov said as she walked over to Val. "_Yes well, I got bored of Siberia_."

"Let's see what you've learned then." Agent Romanov said before throwing a punch at Val's face. She dodged and grabbed Romanov's arm to throw her on the ground. Romanov just twisted it around, so Val ended on the floor with a punch to her gut. Well it would have been if she didn't roll, this continued on for about another thirty minutes. It ended when Val got knocked out with a hit to the back of neck, Romanov looks up at me. "Stark how did I miss you?" She said; I just shrugged at her.

"I don't know." I said as I went to pick up Val with her arm around my neck. "Come at me." She said as I started to walk off to the nurse's office. "Why would I want to get beat up and go to the nurse's office later; when I can go now and get the nurse's office out of the way. Plus I'm helping Val." I half carried and half dragged Val to the nurse's office, when the bell rang throughout the entire school. I laid Val on a bed; I looked at another open bed. "I'll take a short nap." I said while yawning a little.

I woke about an hour later; I knew this because I looked at my phone. I looked over at Val's bed only to find that she wasn't there anymore. "Hmm, maybe she… It's none of my business." I said to myself as I walked to the girl's dorm; I walk up the first flight of stairs and make a right to open my room. "Jar, play Three days grace One-X album." I said to my high-tech butler as I fell on top of my bed only to be jumped on by a black German shepherd puppy. "Hey Luci, I'll take you out in a sec just let me finish listening to Animal I have become."

I got up and grabbed my keys to my room and put it in my jacket's pocket. "Come on Luci." I walked him out back close to the forest on the edge of school property. "Aww so cute, can I pet him?" I heard Hawkeye's niece ask as she walked up to him. "I wouldn't touch Luci if I was you." I spoke just as he was about to bite her, she jumped back. "What does luci stand for Lucile?" She asked as she stood next to me. "You wished and I suggest not calling him that name ever again." I patted him on the head, when he finished his business.

"My name is." She started to say before I cut her off, "Sophie Barton, it was a pleasure meeting you." I said as I started to walk away and right before I turned the corner I looked back at her. "Oh and by the way Luci is short for Lucifer, bye." We walked back to my room and happened to pass by Aline. "Nice cat." I said to her, "Nice dog." We both smiled at breaking the rules, Sophie walked up to us. "Hey Sophie are you rooming with Aline?" I asked her out of curiosity. "I must warn you Marty will attack you if you move in your sleep." Aline said before walking into her room.

"Well see you tomorrow." We said to each other before going into our separate rooms.


	4. A Scientific discovery

Chapter 4: A scientific discovery

"Ms. Ember it is time for school." I heard Jarvis say to me as I groggily got up to look at the clock. "It's only 7:20 Jar." I mumbled before rolling over to go back to sleep. "I know but school starts in twenty-two minutes and forty seconds." He said as luci jumped on top of me and barked at me trying to get me up. "Fine I'm up luci now get off of me so I can get changed." I rolled over and got up to stretch as I yawned; I walked over to my closet to get my school uniform out.

After all I just got it after school yesterday; it was delivered to my room. I put on a black tank top with a short sleeve white button up. I didn't button the top three and the two on the bottom as I tied a navy blue tie around my neck, after I put on my black and navy plaid pleated skirt. I slipped on my black hoodie over it and put on my black DC sneakers, before grabbing my phone and purple headphones. "Luci, I filled up your water and food bowl and you know how to get out of my room to use the bathroom, right." He just nodded at me with his small fluffy head before grabbing my backpack in his mouth and trying to hand it to me. I kissed him on the top his head before leaving the room and heading for school.

"Ember." I heard Sophie say to me as she caught up to me in the kitchen as I grabbed sandwiches and plums for lunch and a protein shake for breakfast. "Hey." I said as I stuffed it into a brown bag, before I hand brushed my wild black hair into submission. "Aren't we going to be late?" I heard her say as she grabbed a waffle as we walked to the door. "Nah we'll make it." I said as we ran to our first period, she went another way down the hall as I kept straight.

I sat down in the back for AP math plugged in my earphones to drown out the stupid teacher. I laid my head down on my arms and flipped my hood up to cover my eyes from the fluorescent lights. I was almost asleep too, when the bell rung; I grabbed my homework from the teacher's desk as I headed out to my next class. This continued on till AP science, guess who we had.

"Alright class I'm Doctor Banner; I will be your science teacher for today." He said as he wrote his name on the board. I and Aline smirked at the chaos we were going to do when he said that we get to mix chemicals today. It didn't even take one minute for Aline to explode something. "Rogers, how did you make two non-lethal chemicals explode?" He asked her, she just smiled at him as I tried not to laugh. "Valentina what is that?" Banner asked Val while looking at the purple bubbling stuff. "_This is new poison I made_." Val said as she kept mixing, Doctor Banner was smart enough to leave it at that. Class dismissed right after that cause of the bell, so we put up everything we used before leaving. "How are you able to wear pants Aline?" "How are you able to wear a hoodie?" I just shook my head at her reply as we walked to our next class. The rest of the day was a blur until Coulson took us out of class for detention.


	5. Picking out names

Chapter 5: Picking out names

"How is it that I'm here again without doing something catastrophic to the school?" I asked Agent Coulson as I sat down in the middle of the seats with Val on my right and Aline on her other side. "That is because shield wants to make you a team, Ember." He said as Sophie came in with Thor's kid and sat down. Black Panther's kid just stood in the back as Hulk's kid sat in the desk closest to the exit. "Is this going to be like the Avengers cause my dad already got notified that he didn't make the cut." I said as I watched Coulson pace back and forth probably wondering how he was going to tell us.

"We realized that the Avengers would not be able to deal with every problem so we decided to come up with a secondary team. You seven are going to be that team, you will take on your first mission in one week." He said as he looked at all of us when he stopped pacing. "Now I want each of you to say your names one at a time to get to know each other." He said before passing out packets to each of us. "Well I'll go first get it out of the way, I'm Ember stark and I don't really give two fucks about this. So can I stop now while I'm ahead?" I said while looking at the packet then I looked at Phil, "I'll take that as a no." I looked back down at the packet and wondered if quantum physics might be easier than working with a group of misfits.

"I'll go next, I'm Sophie Barton." The brown haired girl said. "Aline Rogers." She said as she put her legs on the desk to lean back on her arms behind her head. "Kango." I heard someone say from the shadows. "Brock Banner." I heard the other guy say roughly. "_Valentina Alexandrei_." Val said. I saw Thor's kid stand up from his emo corner to stand next to Sophie. "Louis Odinson." I heard him say softly. "How do you go from Thor to Louis in name picking I'll never know, I hate to tell you Louis your parents don't love you." I said to him as I heard Aline laugh, he just sat down and shook his head.

"Now that that's done you need to pick your team leader." Coulson said. "Wait what about our team name?" I asked. "We already picked your name, you're the Miniavengers." He said after taking a sip of his coffee. "_No_." Val said "Choose another." Said Aline. "That's the best shield, which is supposedly the best American intelligence force, could come up with. You might as well call us Little avengers or some other gay kiddie shit that should die in a hole in the north pole. Then Santa Claus could find it wrap it up and give it to a kid that has been really bad maybe then it would have been useful." I said a little out of breath at my ramble.

"A simple no would have sufficed Stark." "No it wouldn't have Phil." I glared at him, daring him to argue back. "Fine what do you think would be a good team name?" He sighed. "Well since we're all related to the would be avengers; Teen vengeance, because vengeance means violent revenge just like avenger." I said after thinking it over. "Since stark seems so talkative, why don't we make her leader all in favor." Nick fury said on the screen behind Coulson. "Oh I see you don't put Russian in charge cause you don't trust her… racist." Val whispered. "Wait don't I get a say in this." I said to them. "No! But I don't trust you to lead a team so I'm making Rogers co-leader!" Nick fury yelled at me.

"Damn, there go my-do-nothing-days." I said.


	6. Futuristic Ideal

Chapter 6: Futuristic Ideal

It had been almost two months since Aline's explosion. I went to class like usual, but had to go to a new class that Fury thought me and Aline should take to become great leaders. That was a class taught by Thor, let's say it did not end well. Aline got physical while I mentally tortured him, after that he didn't show up again and then Fury yelled at us about our conduct but I tuned him out. Well at least that's one less class to worry about. "Old man I didn't know your work brought you to the middle of nowhere, are you hiding from pepper?" I asked as I saw him sitting smugly in the chair that Mrs. Evans usually sits in.

"No my sweet daughter not at all." I squinted my eyes at him in disbelief. "I'm not helping you with anything." I said before sitting down in the back of the class and listen to my music. "Stark, music out now!" I looked up at him and took one earbud out. "Alright class I'll be teaching you about me and the future. The future starts with me and ends with me." "Isn't this supposed to be about history I thought we were learning about WWI today?" I asked. "You would rather learn about the past something that's already set in stone, than learn about the future something you are able to change."

"If it would be better than listening to you squawking like a rooster that just got cockblocked, then yes." I said. "Who taught you to be such a smart ass?" he asked. "You did." He left it at that and continued on about his future and himself. I listened to him drone on and on about himself. I could hear Aline and Val say something, but I blocked it out after the first twenty minutes. The bell ringing woke me up from my nap. "That's all class dismissed. Ember stay behind I need to talk to you." He said when I passed by him.

"I wanted to tell you that I was dying." "I already knew." I rolled my eyes at him. "Wait you knew but you didn't try to help me out." I cut him off, "You and I both know that we don't like people interfering with our personal business. So I figured you can be a big boy and find a cure."

"Pepper took the two kids at home; at least I still have one of the kids left." He said immaturely. "Idiosyncratic ignoramus." He smirked at me before looking down at his watch. "Here your seventeenth birthday is today. I got to be somewhere so I'll leave it with you." He handed me a necklace with the pendant a star shaped ember.

"I love you too Dad."

* * *

Sophie: Aww sweet moment

Ember: Yeah yeah anyways the author wants to thank you guys for reading this story.

Val:_ I was not invited why?_

Sophie: Uh..

Ember: Here Val vodka

Val: _Thx_ :)

Ember & Sophie: The Author will update soon and pls continue with you support and if you have time check out her other story, it's called Edera Mafia.


	7. Frozen Past

Chapter 7: Frozen Past

Time skip: Three weeks

Every day passes by uneventful well that counts the usual team meetings in detention and sometimes the avengers would show up one at a time. Today it is, "Hello everyone I'm Steve Rogers your history teacher for today. You may call me and you learn about WWII." He said as we all took our seats.

"It was dark times.." He started of saying before I turned to Aline. "Hey isn't your dad recounting his life story?" I asked her and she just nodded. "A German SS officer who went by the name Johann Schmidt was looking for a cube of immense power called the tesseract. With this power they started to turn the tide of war in their favor." I fell asleep but dreamt of the red skull trying to conquer the world and failing because of nick fury and Captain America.

I woke up to him saying, "We lost a brave solider that day James Barnes aka Bucky." "I'm sorry for your loss." I accidently said out loud, he looked at me and smiled sadly. "Class dismissed." We all left, the team headed off to detention like usual. "Welcome back team; we got a mission for you to do. We need you to train up for your future upcoming mission. The first mission we gave told us you weren't ready for it." Agent Coulson said

"Nah really, wondered what made you think we could in the first place." I said before we headed off to train. Agent Coulson just shook his head at me, "Let's get on with it I have an appointment with my bed." I said. The next few days were hell we all sported bruises expect Val who always got away with the minimum of scratches.

"How does she do that, I mean no one should be that flexible." I asked as I saw Val smirk at me as she left to her room. I just left it at that, if she wanted us to know she would tell us.


	8. Teen Ritual

Chapter 8: Teen ritual

Time skip: three months

"Alright I want Teen Vengeance to check out the hydra warehouse in southeast Texas and retrieve files so we can learn what they're doing." Nick Fury said to us from the Bridge as we loaded into the helicopter. "Good luck and do well." I just smirked before getting on to look over the files and consult with Aline about who will be on surveillance and who will scout out the warehouse.

"Val, I need you and Ember to sneak in and retrieve those files. I want to make sure of what's in that warehouse, Sophie and Kango I want eyes and ears from above. Louis, you take south and west, then Brock will watch on the east side. Remember our teammate's lives are more important than files; I got north." Aline said to us before heading out to do our job.

As soon as we snuck in I was able to find a computer and hook up a flash drive to download all the files on it. "Val I'm done." I said as I grabbed the flash drive before snuck back out through the vents. "Falcon to Tiger, Wolf and Fox got the files and are heading back your way over." I heard Sophie say from my headset as we made our way to Aline. "This was fairly easy, too easy for my liking." I said when we made it to base camp. "Well that's because of Brock and Kango, they took out all the people on watch duty the rest were sleeping." Sophie said as we got ready to head back to shield.

"Good work team, you can relax for a while. And FYI there was an alien invasion in Manhattan" We heard agent Coulson say from our headset.

Time skip: forty minutes

"Hey dad brought friends over." I said before looking around at why they were standing huddle together. "You came to the wrong neighborhood motherfucker." I said as I saw Loki with Hawkeye pointing an arrow at him. "Dad, uncle?" said Louis. "Who the hell are you?" Loki asked as he looked at Thor who shrugged.

"I'm Louis Odinson, Thor's son." "When the fuck did you have a son?" Loki asked, before I asked Al for some duct tape. "There, that should do it." I said as I duct taped Loki's mouth shut before walking away. "What someone had to or else we would have been here forever trying to get him to understand how babies are made." I said shrugging at their shocked faces well except Aline, Agent Romanov and Valentina.

Once the avengers left to take Loki home and they forgot one important fact; they left us alone with alcohol. "Alright who's up for a party?" I asked as I got down the cups, "Here have some water." Sophie said to val. "This is the weakest vodka I have ever tasted." "That's water Val, here's your vodka." I said as Sophie just stared in shock. "You're not supposed to give alcohol to minors, it's illegal." "Sophie when I have I ever done something legal?" Aline just nodded her head agreeing with me. In forty minutes everyone was tipsy except for Valentina. "How can you hic drink so much and not even get tipsy?" I asked her. "In my country we drink to keep warm."

"Makes sense, wait Al noooo." I said as I looked at Aline as she scratched the walls making long ass claw marks. " will you please stop your.." he got cut off by Aline scratching his panel shredding part of the wall. "What the fuck happened here?" "Hi daddy we got into your booze you should really lock that but then again it wouldn't matter since it's me." I said to tony slightly drunk.

"Jarvis report." "I shredded him." Said Aline as she yowled. "We are never leaving you guys with alcohol again." Tony said as he bridal carried me to my room, I just giggled. The rest of the avengers each took their kids or niece to their rooms. Except Kango he didn't get drunk no one noticed it but he slipped away from the party and went on a walk around the city.


	9. Baby Ember

Chapter 9: Baby Ember

I woke up to Luci dragging me into the living room with Val next to me getting dragged by Dina her pet bear. "Ugh fuck need aspirin, wake up Val." "Are we dreaming?" I hear brock say as I looked around to see what he was looking at only to find Val wearing half a tank top and short shorts. "Hey stop letting your testosterone levels rise." I said as I got up to get some pain killers for my hangover. Val walked back to her room with Dina hot on her tail. Luci stayed near me as he growled at all the males telling them to back away from me. "You're so cute Luci." I said.

"Starklet!" I heard Nick fury yell as I made me some tea. "What do you want acrimony?" I asked him as I walked out from the kitchen with my pajamas on which were Shorts and a t-shirt. "I have a mission for you and Aline as the leaders of your group I'm only sending you two." "Ok what's the mission?" "You'll be debriefed in Washington D.C.; as soon as you get dressed James Rhodes will escort you." "Rhodey?" I asked excitedly Fury just nodded at me before canceling the transmission on the TV. After I got dressed in an old pair of jeans and an electric blue tank top with a black collared jacket; I put my hair up messily in a bun with bangs framing my face before taking care of all the stuff I would need to pack for the trip.

When I came down Aline was dressed in a plaid button up collared shirt with jeans and boots. I handed her a brown cowboy hat with a red cord wrapped around it. "Here to complete your Texan get-up." "Heh thanks." "You ready?" "Yea." She said as she pulled the hat down to shadow her eyes from the sun when we got the message to leave from Rhodey. I pulled my black sunglasses on before smirking when we got in my electric blue with black striped Chevy Camaro.

"I suggest you hold on tightly." "Why?" She said to me while I put on 'My songs know what you did in the dark' by fall out boy. "Because I learned how to drift, it's about to be like Fast and the Furious: Tokyo drift." I said as I shifted gears and pulled on the hand brake to drift out of the drive way and onto the road to get to the military airport. With me going over the speed limits and there not being any cops out to catch me it didn't take long to get there before the song ended. "Ember!" I heard Rhodey yell at me when I got out of the car. "Hey Rhodes." "Don't be like your father."

"Hey at least I didn't speed through red lights and it could have been worse." I said holding my hands up in surrender before we got our stuff out of the trunk. "We all know it could have been worse." I repeated as we got onto the airplane, "Oh yea take care of my baby." I said to one of the people who saluted Rhodey. He just shook his head at me, "Hey but at least I made a new record it usually takes thirty minutes but I got here in three." "That's not something to be proud of." He said when we sat down in our seats; "I beg to differ, Rhodey." I said as I looked out the window.

"I worry about you Ember; you're like my own daughter." "I know Rhodes; I'll try to be more careful." He just nodded his head at that, before I looked behind me to see Aline asleep. "Hey Rhodey, thanks for being there to help my father with raising me." "You know when he first got you he was trying to find your off switch." "Oh God, then I used to call you Rho-rho because I couldn't pronounce your name." "Yea you were really adorable then we got you Sheila when you were two and she protected you when I, Pepper and Tony were gone on business." He said to me with a small smile, I looked at him sadly before smiling. "She's in a better place Rho. She protected me with her all."

"She took care of you just as she would her pups, I'm sorry that we couldn't get there sooner." I shook my head, "Don't be she was happy in her last moments when I held her, I still wondered how those burglars got in there without anyone noticing." "Ah that's because of Obidiah Stane; he didn't like your father after Tony stopped him from forming a major multinational conglomerate. So he planned to hurt your father by killing you." I stared at him shocked, "I can't believe Obi would do that." "Your father didn't believe it either till Obidiah stole Tony's arc reactor and then they later hashed it out in the streets with their iron suits."

"That makes sense why Obi didn't show up for my Eighth birthday party." "It's been eight years since then are you still mourning the loss of Sheila?" He said as I looked down at the furry bundle in my lap. "No not anymore." After that we played chess, Uno, checkers, goldfish, and poker. "How did you get good at poker?"

"Tony."


End file.
